User blog:MikeSulpher/Steve Lore: Part 3 (ft. ThatRandomMike)
Written By The Real PTLD-93 and ThatRandomMike June 18, 1987.... The day before the explosion..... TM-0006: * opens the safe room door and looks around * It is time..... Hmm.... Where is that smell coming from?...... Steve: * looks around slowly * H-Huh?..... Who are y-y-yo-you?..... TM-0006: The Second animatronic made..... You shouldn't be in this..... Steve: Uhhh...... Ok...... Delta: * turns on * Huh?... What is going on?..... TM-0006: * goes to the backstage * hmm...... What is this.... TM-0006: * grabs four costume heads * Let's see.... A Steve head.... A Delta head.... A Creator Head.... And a Mr. Handy nozzel..... And a machine.... I wonder what this machine does.... Oh.... This is a cloning machine.... * throws all four robot parts into the cloning machine * It should do it's job........ (Cloning Machine is making Steve V2, Delta V2, Mr. Handy V2 and Creator V2) TM-0006: Heh..... It will make four clones of these animatronics.... New shinier ones..... Huh?..... What is that? * TM-0006 walks out of backstage and walks to the entrance doors of the place and looks out of it Chris: COme on man, I have a bad feeling about this .Jake: Stop being such a pussy, Chris. Ashley: I-I agree this place looks creepy as hell at night .Eric:...L-let's just get in this place. Jake opens the door Jake: Wow these people don't even lock the doors at night, wow lazy employees. TM-0006: Those kids. Dammit, I guess I have to do some dirty work....heh, maybe I can stuff em in the suits! *chuckles* and I know what suit to stuff em in...*chuckles* Jake: *walks in*....UH, okay so you two get some pizza, and meet up in the office. Chris: Idunno man I have a bad feeling about t- Jake: Such a pussy....just get the pizza, and fire it up! Chris: Fine.... Ashley: I am going with Chris...so see ya two! Eric: Okay? Chris and Ashley walk to the kitchen Chris: I found the, uh, frozen pizza. I guess we just...put them in the oven and cook. Ashley:....Hey Chris.Chris: yeah? Ashley:...Can you, uh, come over here? Chris walks over to Ashley. Chris:...what is i- Ashley grabs Chris, and kisses him....Footsteps can be heard Ashley: Huh? Oh god Chris run!Chris: What the fuck is t-*is hits in the head with the axe*..... Chris falls on the floor Ashley: Oh fuck! Holy shit....p-please don't hurt me!....ple-*is killed by TM*.... Meanwhile Jake: Where the hell are those two ?Eric: I don't know...*sits by the office door window*...let's just hope their oka-*is grabbed by the window, and the glass shatters* OH GOD! *screams in fair* J-JAKE NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE PLEASE! DON'T! *gets dragged away* NOOO! L-LET ME GOO LET ME GOO! Jake: Oh shit! OH shit...Ohh shit! Jake runs and trips on something, and hits the ground Jake:.....fuck...my head.Jake's vision sharpens, and he sees TM Jake: OH GOD! TM grabs Jake, and slowly drags him away Jake: OH GOD! NO! Please l-let us go! Let us go! We did nothing wrong! Please, no oh god!.....HELP! A Few Minutes Later Steve:....*Activates*....W-w-where are we..w-why are we in this suit?! Chris! Where the fuck are we? Delta: W-what?! Wait, w-why am I in this suit! W-where's Ashley? Creator:....O-over here...... Mr. Handy:...who did this....why us? TM-0006:...*laughs*....I hope you enjoy being like this you silly kids! Now, I can start my plans..... To Be Continue.... Written By The Real PTLD , and ThatRandomMike Category:Blog posts